sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LordGoatKing/Know Your Horsemen
I've been doing some reading on the Four Horsemen and in the Book of Revelations it says that the first horsemen (the rider of the white horse, who's symbol is the bow) is Conquest. Followed by the War/Mass Slaughter (Red with the Sword as his Symbol). Then Famine (Black Horse with Scales as his Symbol) , Then Finally Death (Pale Hore). Pestilence is not traditionally a rider of the Four Horsemen coming only into popular depiction, replacing Conquest taking a green horse (leaving Death's pale horse as depicted as white/gray) in the early 1900s. In the show the Headless Horsemen is fisrt horsemen who rides a white horse and his symbol is the bow but is identified as Death. Therefor I theroize that Icahbod misidenified the horsemen due to a mistranslation of George Washington's Bible as all Bible during the American Revolution were in Latin or German, an English version did not appear until 1782 and was retranslated after 1800 to modern English correcting errors, after Ichabod had fought the horsemen Given Ichabod's IQ and knowledge of the German language seen in Episode 4 I lean twards Latin as the mistranslation as the use of Latin decreased highly after 1700 giving cause to Ichabod not knowing it very. This, along with Ichabod not picking up a modern translation to flashly IDing the Horseman as Death based on the Horsemen's acts of murder and not Conquest. As they are similar as Conquest who also kill many people twards his goal and the Pale Horse of Death being similar to the White Horse of Conquest. (SIDE NOTE: I would like to see Ichabod gets his hands on a modern US history book and see his reaction) I also believe this to be the case by the image of the 4 Horsemen shown in Ichabod's dream (below) Now the Horseman on the Far Left is a Hooded Figure with a large lance like weapon on what looks to be a greenish or gray (pale) horse. This is identical to the image of the Grim Reaper (or Death) that many western cultures hold as a hooded figure with a Scythe. Then there is the Samuri like figure to the left of our Headless Horsemen. This I believe to be Famine as his Horse is in pitch Black and that the Samuri theme works with the fact that Japan had periods of great famine during the end of the Tokugawa/Edo Period in the 1600s (Over 150 famines happened at that time across Japan). Leaving the Knight with the large sword (symbol of War of Revelations) Rider of the visiblibly Red Horse on the Far Right as War (kind of looks like Sauron from Lord of The Rings to me). This Leaves our Headless Horseman, The First Horseman. The Rider of The White Horse. Conquest. Which fits with his Soilder motif as well. So as the series progress I predict that Ichabod and Abbie will eventually realize the mistake and work to stop the coming of the other 2 rider and the real Death Rider from killing everyone. ...Or the writers will leave the Headless Horseman as Death and miss some great stories. Let me know what you thing of this theory. - Oct 13 UPDATE: After the Appearence of the Horseman of Conquest ID as the Samuri Like Horseman in Episode 5 - John Doe. I resign meself to the fact Writers are keeping the Headless Horseman as Death. But I am glad they did combine Conquest/Pestualnce into one Horseman and acknowledging the two as the same. Other than that, Kind of Bummed that Horsemen's name's dont match their Symbol and Horse colrs. - Oct 14 Category:Blog posts